For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a catalytic reactor suitable as a reactor for performing, in particular, a Fischer-Tropsch reaction (hereinafter referred to as a FT reaction) in a gas-to-liquid (GTL) process in which synthesis is performed to generate liquid fuel from raw material gas. The FT reaction is an exothermic reaction caused at a high temperature of about 200° C. in the presence of a catalyst. In order to enhance heat exchange efficiency and reaction efficiency, the catalytic reactor has a structure similar to that of a so-called “plate-fin heat exchanger” in which a tube plate and a corrugated fin are alternately stacked. Specifically, in the catalytic reactor, a catalytic structure is inserted into each of minute flow paths defined by the corrugated fins. The catalytic structure has a triple layer structure in which three plates each having a wave-shaped cross section are stacked with a flat plate being interposed between adjacent ones of the plates.